launcestonfandomcom-20200214-history
Launceston Chickens
have you ever wondered about chickens? well here is a page of the Launceston chickens what is a chicken? Chicken: Bird The chicken is a domesticated fowl, a subspecies of the red junglefowl. As one of the most common and widespread domestic animals, with a population of more than 24 billion in 2003, there are more ... Wikipedia Scientific name: Gallus gallus domesticus Rank: Subspecies Higher classification: Red junglefowl Mass: 0.62 kg (Booted Bantam, Female, The Belgian d'Uccle & Booted Bantam Club breed standard), more Lower classifications: Ayam Cemani, Ameraucana, Broiler, Booted Bantam free range chicken farm proposal near Launceston has locals in a flap By Laura Beavis Updated 7 Feb 2015, 8:37am Two thousand hens find freedom on a central Queensland egg farm Photo: A free range chicken farm proposal has ruffled feathers in Lalla near Launceston. (ABC News: Dan Carney) Map: Lalla 7267 Residents of Lalla, near Launceston, have objected to a proposed free range chicken farm in the area. A local egg farmer built a shed on his property to house about 7,000 chickens. He was given a building permit and started construction but halted work when he discovered he was also required to submit a development application. Farmer Chris Olson's family has supplied eggs to northern Tasmania since 1898. He said his current farm could not keep up with the demand for free range eggs. "Basically the demand for free range is so much, we can't meet it with what we've got at home," he said. The owner of a neighbouring bed and breakfast, Ronnie Pammenter, said she was worried the smell from the chickens would deter tourists. "It means total disaster," she said. "You come here and you think gee, this is nice, this is so pretty, wow, what's that smell? I think we'd better move out for the day." Everyone around here will appeal, we'll all kick in, find the money and appeal. This is our life that they're destroying. Ronnie Pammenter Lalla resident She was also worried about the potential effect of run-off on nearby creeks. Another resident, Peter Leech, collected 50 signatures from residents on a petition asking the council to vote against the plan. He said because work started before a development application was granted, residents were not notified about the plans. "I was surprised that some of them didn't even know what the shed was for and because of that and my concern I ended up doing a doorknock, going from door to door," he said. Report urges councillors to back chicken farm Mr Olson said the new free range facility would minimise odour and run-off, and there would be regular testing of nearby soil and waterways. "We'll be the only farm in the Pipers River area that actually tests the water before it enters the farm, and after as well," he said. A report written by Launceston City Council planning officers recommended councillors vote in favour of the application at its meeting on Monday. Under the area's planning rules, intensive animal husbandry facilities usually do not need development permits. But one was required in this case because there were houses within 500 metres and it would increase traffic on nearby roads. The council report also found the potential for odour, soil and water contamination from the farm was within recommended guidelines. It was not the first time a chicken farm ruffled feathers in rural Tasmania. Last year, the planning tribunal approved a free range farm in the Southern Midlands in the face of council and resident opposition. The Tasmanian Farmers and Graziers Association's (TFGA) rural affairs manager Nick Steel said it was likely more conflicts would occur between farmers and other rural residents and businesses in the future. "There's definitely more people moving into the countryside, looking for that change, so it is going to increase as more people move in there," he said. He said he hoped the State Government's current review of Tasmania's Right to Farm legislation would help clear the air. "If we can get onto the front foot to let people know this is what the farmer's rights are, and this will occur, then they've got the choice whether to make that move or not," Mr Steel said. Mrs Pammenter said the residents would not back down if the council decided in favour of the application. "Everyone around here will appeal, we'll all kick in, find the money and appeal," she said. "This is our life that they're destroying."